


30 Day BenKaru Challenge -- Day 17, Arguing

by tinynerdlet



Series: 30 Day BenKaru Challenge [17]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7991962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinynerdlet/pseuds/tinynerdlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru fell asleep while he was working. He woke to realize he was hours late to a date with Ben. Although Ben was at the apartment waiting for him to wake up, the conversation they have is less than ideal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Day BenKaru Challenge -- Day 17, Arguing

**Author's Note:**

> [See Story On Tumblr](http://spoopynerdlet.tumblr.com/post/149379805053/day-17-of-benkaru-arguing)

Hikaru woke up with a start. Nothing outside had caused him to jolt awake. It was his mind, his heart.

He was late.

His eyes jerked towards the clock. 8:19 PM. Oh god. Hikaru wasn’t just late. He was over two hours late.

After nearly throwing his PADD on the floor in his attempt to get up from the table, Hikaru picked up his comm from the side table.

“You won’t need that.”

He dropped the comm and spun around. Ben leaned on the archway between the living room, where Hikaru stood, and the kitchen. A Starfleet mug was nestled in his hands. There was no steam lifting out of the lip.

“Ben, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep.” Hikaru’s racing heart set the tempo for his words.

“But you did.”

Hikaru tried to gather more words, but nothing came. His eyes fell. He didn’t look at anything in particular, he just didn’t want to see the irritation that molded Ben’s frown and brought his brow line together. A sigh permeated the silence, a sigh that wasn’t his own.

“Hikaru, if you just took time to take care of yourself, you wouldn’t be falling asleep over your work.”

“It isn’t that simple.”

“It is. Neglecting food and sleep isn’t going to make you preform better.”

“But if I neglect the work instead instead, it won’t get done and I’ll never pass.”

“I’m not asking you to do that.”

Hikaru looked up at him. Ben’s expression hadn’t changed. Confusion rolled through Hikaru’s thoughts for a moment. If he wasn’t suggesting putting the work down, then he had to be looking at something else. Something that took up most of his time. Something like… Ben himself. Coldness sank into Hikaru’s heart.

“Ben, we already have so little time together-”

“I know.”

“I don’t want to give that up.”

“But your heart is set on Starfleet and I’m now in your way.” Ben’s voice cracked. “It would be best for you if we-”

“Ben-”

Ben turned towards the door, placing the mug on the counter on his way. Hikaru crossed the room and grabbed his arm. The mug tottered on the counter and fell. It shattered. Hikaru turned Ben around, his arms firm on Ben’s elbows. Ben’s irritation and anger drained into something aged, tried, sad.

“You aren’t in my way. This is not keeping me from doing anything that I need to be doing. And if I fail, I will never blame you. Ever. I want you here. I’m sorry I fell asleep and caused you to feel this way, but my lack of sleep or any stress that I have isn’t because of you. If it was, I would have told you a long time ago.”

Silence. Something in Ben’s body eased. Hikaru felt the calm flex through his own fingers. Then Ben leaned forward and rested his forehead on the top of Hikaru’s head. Hikaru shifted his hands, splaying them out on Ben’s back and pulled him close. Ben edged towards him easily enough. Hikaru felt Ben’s arms wrap easily around his waist. They stood there a moment.

“I’m sorry I broke your mug,” Ben whispered.

“I’m sorry I almost broke your heart,” Hikaru whispered back.


End file.
